Defender (2002)
"Saving the Human Race"-''Tag line. The 2002 '''Defender video-game' is a rehash of the series built for the 21st century. It brings 3D to the series and tells the series' story in a new way. Making the series' story clear for the first time. Plot The Swarm Wars have been raging for a while now. Earth has been invaded but, mankind has carved existence into the other colonies looking to help out with the conflict rookie Defender pilot Kyoto joins the Galactic Stargate Authority to protect mankind. But shortly after Kyoto finishes training, the Cydonia Base is attacked by the next swarm of Manti which has had the chance to fortify since the last event. The Manti push the GSA back to the far end of the Solar System, and begin to wipe the humans away forever. Kyoto will have to be dispatched on vital missions by the Battleship Memory, receive criticism from Colonel Adams, and learn more about the Manti from Dr. Mudo, to defeat the second alien swarm. Gameplay The gameplay of Defender 2002 is in the general style of the classic PlayStation game known as Colony Wars. The player is capable of flying their ship in all directions, and changing weapons to bring down enemies. Although the game is primarily a SHUMP(SHoot UM uP), it has some strategy elements. Such as creating a choke point with Tanks. Almost all ground units in the game can be picked up by flying into them. The game isn't fully about defending colonists anymore,(Well not directly anyway.) instead they're are several goals in the game, from defeating every enemy, to protecting a position, or simply escort an object to the goal. Colonists still play a pivotal role in the game. They can be traded for different support units during gameplay or can be substituted for Health Units. Sequels Defender didn't get any direct game sequels but, got a spin-off and a book based on it. It had a GBA title released which stuck with the updated design, but had more of the classic Defender styled gameplay and took place before the events of Defender (2002). A book was based off the Defender series titled, ''Defender: Hyperswarm. ''It was released as an eBook in 2004, it acted as another edition to the Defender story and went into backstory on the Manti. Music * "Defender" by KMFDM * "Vaunt" by Trigger * "Eliminate" by Adam Hamilton * "Shining Through" by Adam Hamilton * "Cybertron" by Adam Hamilton * "Stripmine" by Adam Hamilton Trivia Concept Titles *''Defender 3D-''Really old. *''Defender: For All Mankind-''Early in development. *''Defender: Saving the Human Race-''This title still partially exists as the games tag-line. Notes *The game has 11 audio tracks released exclusively in game. However only six music tracks can be listened to out of gameplay.(Four in the options menu, and two in the multi-player menu.) *The trailer originally depicts the first Manti Swarm, hinting that they would originally be fought. But, later on parts of the trailer were added into the intro making it the prologue. *Defender is the last Retro Remake/Sequel around the turn of the century. *For reasons unknown, the Xbox version has a mission titled "Viking II Site" that is missing from the Gamecube version. Furthermore, the Gamecube version has it's own exclusive campaign mission that cannot be played in the Xbox version. Category:Games